Yes, Sir
by DylanJames666
Summary: Harry and Draco are paired up to hunt down a wizard who is using magic around muggles. Slash warning. This isn't too great, I wrote it early one morning, after suffering from a major writer's block. I'm still kind of stuck in it.


Harry Potter looked around his office. _How does it manage to get this messy?_ He thought to himself. The dark haired man grabbed his wand out of his back pocket, waved it around, and watched as the papers, mail, trinkets, and trash sort it self into appropriate pages.

"You know, if you just kept this place clean, you wouldn't need to do that every day." came a voice from the threshold, in a matter of fact like tone.

"You tell me this everyday, Malfoy." said Harry, without looking up from his latest assignment; a wizard had just casted tons of magic in the middle of a muggle neighborhood, and then disappeared. Nothing too major, which wasn't at all a disappointment to the auror.

"Maybe, but just maybe, because you need to keep it clean." Draco Malfoy by this point had walked into the office and sat down in one of the chairs in front of the main desk, which Harry was sitting behind.

"Can I help you?" Harry said, finally looking up from his papers. He was looking straight into Draco's gray eyes, god they were nice eyes. Harry ignored the ridiculous thought that just flew into his mind.

"Yeah, do you have any food, I'm ravenous." Draco replied, he gave Harry the look he always used when he wanted something.

Harry summoned some food from the fridge, but only enough for one person. "I didn't know you knew words like ravenous, Draco." He handed the sandwich to the blond, who accepted it, and ate it abnormally fast.

"I am quiet smart, you know." Draco glanced down at the papers on the desk, and recognized the assignment. "I have that same assignment, I wonder why they put partners on this one, its totally easy."

"Great, I'm working with you, again. Is Kingsley trying to make me kill myself?" Harry replied, he stood up and walked to the door.

"Ouch, hey where are you going?" Draco asked.

"We have an assignment to do. You coming or what?" Harry walked down the hall, into the elevator, and into the lobby of the Ministry of Magic, closely followed by Draco Malfoy. Harry turned to make sure Draco was ready, and noticed how attractive his co-worker looked today. "You, er, know where to apparate to right?"

"Er, no. I didn't really read the assignment to well." Draco confessed.

"Great job, your quiet the auror. Hold on tight." Harry said, he felt the blond grab his arm, the blond's arm was warm through Harry's white shirt.

Harry closed his eyes, and then felt the atmosphere change. He was standing in the middle of a playground. Draco was on the ground. "What happened to you?" Harry asked, resisting the urge to laugh at the unkempt appearance.

"I fell, can't you tell?" Draco spat, the old Draco Malfoy could be heard in his voice.

"How?" Harry asked, holding out a hand for assistance.

"I'm not very good with, side-along apparition." the blond muttered.

"Clearly," Harry laughed.

"Oh shut up, Potter. Just because you're good at everything doesn't give you the-" Draco was cut off by a bright green light that shot right past him.

"Shit, he's here!" Harry yelled.

"Who's here?" Draco said, reaching for his wand.

"Did you read any of the," another green light shot by, "Just take him down." Harry casted a few spells at the cloaked figure, as did Draco.

He wasn't to hard to defeat. After about five minutes he was down and out.

"Good work, Draco. Let's let the dementors take care of him now though." Harry said, wrapping his arm around Draco's shoulder. The atmosphere changed once again.

"Potter, why are we at your house?" Malfoy asked.

"Oops, my bad, I'm used to going home after assignments. Let's go." He replied, turning a little red when he realized his dirty laundry was everywhere.

"I want to look around, if thats ok. Hey, where's the bathroom?" Draco asked, ignoring the mess.

"Er, over here." Harry said. He lead the blond to the bathroom. "I'll meet you back in my room," after seeing a curious look on the Malfoy's face, he added, "so we can go back to the Ministry."

Malfoy nodded and closed the door. _I'm being turned on by Harry Potter, this hasn't happened since school. I must have taken a blow from that dude's spells._ When he finished his business, he walked into Harry's bedroom, and coughed when he noticed the dark haired boy wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Shit, sorry. I was just changing my shirt." Harry said, he felt his face turn bright red. Malfoy walked over to him and placed his warm hand on Harry's hard chest.

"It's ok. I don't mind." He said, moving closer. He put his lips against Harry's and started kissing. Draco felt Harry kissing back, and then removing his green shirt. Soon both men had gotten the other's clothes off, except the boxers.

"Bed." Harry said in between kisses. Draco pushed Harry onto the bed, which was extremely comfortable, and removed Harry's boxers. Draco couldn't believe the size, he always assumed Harry Potter would have a big dick, but he didn't assume it to be huge. Draco moved his hand up and down the cock, and then kissed it, over and over.

The kissing was a great tease. Harry couldn't stand the blond just kissing his hard cock. "Just suck it already, Malfoy!" he yelled, but in a good way.

Draco obeyed, and started sucking Harry's dick. He didn't stop until Harry told him to.

"On your stomach, Slytherin." Harry commanded. Draco, again obeyed. Harry lubed his cock, and then Draco's ass, and pushed his dick into the blond virgin.

Draco let out a moan, which was almost enough to make Harry come, but he had enough control to stop it.

It felt so good to Draco. He never wanted it to stop, but knew it had to when he felt the warm cum in his ass. "Why did you have to come! It felt so good!" He moaned.

"Here," Harry said, turning the blond over. He put Draco's dick, which wasn't too bad, into his mouth. Draco moaned, over and over.

Eventually it was too much for Draco, Harry was just to good. He felt himself start to come, and then he felt himself actually come. He also felt Harry pull back.

As he did this, Harry got a face full of Malfoy's cum. Malfoy apologized, and summoned his wand. Then he casted a spell that cleaned them both up.

Harry crawled back up to Malfoy's face, and started kissing him.

"We should," Draco said, but stopped when Harry kept kissing. "go back," He let out, "Kingsley,"

"Forget about that, I don't really care right, now. Just shut up and kiss me dammit." Harry said.

"Yes, sir."


End file.
